memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Vulcans (22nd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans who lived during the 22nd century. Starship personnel See *''D'Kyr'' personnel *''Seleya'' personnel *''Ni'Var personnel'' *''Sh'Raan'' personnel *''Vaankara'' personnel *''Vahklas'' personnel Adviser 1 This Vulcan from the Vulcan High Command served as an adviser to Starfleet during the early days of the NX Program. He was present when A.G. Robinson became the first Human to break the Warp 2 barrier in 2143. Like most Vulcans of the day, he was concerned by Humanity's rapid advancement into space and frequently urged caution. Following the destruction of the NX-Alpha he advised that the NX Program go on hiatus indefinitely. He was later present when Robinson and Jonathan Archer stole the NX-Beta and broke Warp 2.5. ( ) Adviser 2 This Vulcan served as an adviser to Starfleet during the early days of the NX Program. He was present when A.G. Robinson became the first Human to break the Warp 2 barrier in 2143. He was later present when Robinson and Jonathan Archer stole the NX-Beta and broke warp 2.5. ( ) In 2151 he was part of a group of five Vulcans who were present at the ceremony for the launch of the starship Enterprise (NX-01) and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) Coalition delegate This female Vulcan attended the Coalition of Planets talks in 2155 on Earth and witnessed the crimes of John Frederick Paxton. She accompanied Ambassador Soval and another Vulcan dignitary. ( ) Commando (2152) This Vulcan commando was part of a unit sent to rescue Captain Archer and T'pol, who were being held by Coridanite rebels. ( ) He was later captured and held hostage by Andorian forces during the conflict on Paan Mokar / Weytahn. ( ) Commando 1 This Vulcan commando was sent by the Vulcan High Command to apprehend Jonathan Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol from the Syrrannite compound. During the fight, T'Pau and Archer escaped and T'Pol was captured. Archer and T'Pau attempted a rescue and overpowered the commandos by striking them with electrical discharges of the gallicite deposits, but they had already sent T'Pol to the High Command. ( ) }} Commando 2 This '''Vulcan commando' was sent by the Vulcan High Command to apprehend Jonathan Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol from the Syrrannite compound. During the fight, T'Pau and Archer escaped and T'Pol was captured. Archer and T'Pau attempted a rescue and overpowered the commandos by striking them with electrical discharges from the gallicite deposits, but they had already sent T'Pol to the High Command. ( ) Commando 3 This Vulcan commando was sent by the Vulcan High Command to apprehend Jonathan Archer, T'Pau, and T'Pol from the Syrrannite compound. During the fight, T'Pau and Archer escaped and T'Pol was captured. He brought T'Pol to the Vulcan High Command. ( ) Commando 4 A Vulcan commando reported to Administrator V'Las that Enterprise hadn't left orbit and remained in a stationary position above the Vulcan's Forge. V'Las ordered him to monitor the ship and the commando acknowledged him with excellency. Later V'Las ordered him to remove Enterprise from orbit with all necessary force and to begin the bombardement of the T'Karath Sanctuary when Enterprise moved out of scanner range. ( ) He later informed Administrator V'Las that the Vulcan High Command was being hailed by the Starfleet ship and that Enterprise opened fire against a Vulcan ship. ( ) Delegate This Vulcan delegate was the aide of Ambassador Soval and part of the Vulcan delegation on Earth. In a group of five Vulcans, he was present during the launching ceremony for the Earth vessel Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) He accompanied Ambassador Soval on several occasions. ( ) This Vulcan also served as aide to Soval on a mission report by Captain Jonathan Archer held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth in 2154. ( ) Delegate on Earth This Vulcan delegate was an aide of Ambassador Soval and part of the Vulcan delegation on Earth in 2154. He listened to Captain Archer's mission report held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth in which Captain Archer mentioned the Seleya and the reaction of the Vulcan crew towards the trellium. ( ) Delegates These three Vulcan delegates were in a group of five as guests during the ceremony for the launch of the Earth starship Enterprise in 2151. They listened to the speech of Zefram Cochran which was recorded in 2119. ( ) File:Vulcan delegate 1 in 2151.jpg|''Played by Connie Bosmans'' File:Vulcan delegate 2 in 2151.jpg|''Played by Bob Earns'' File:Vulcan delegate 3 in 2151.jpg|''Played by Tobias Schonleitner'' Elder The Vulcan elder was one of the many monks at the P'Jem monastery in 2151. When the monks and crew members from the Earth Starfleet ship Enterprise were taken prisoner by officers of the Andorian Imperial Guard, the elder objected to the Starfleet crew's use of force to overtake the Andorians, apparently concerned for the safety of the monks and the sanctuary itself. In fact, he was trying to keep Starfleet and the Andorians from discovering the spy station hidden below the monastery. ( ) The elder and the other monks, along with the spy station personnel, were forced to abandon P'Jem shortly before the Andorians destroyed it weeks later. ( ) High Command members (2154) These four Vulcans were part of the Vulcan High Command in 2154. Three were present when Captain Jonathan Archer and T'Pol made their trip into the Vulcan desert and Administrator V'Las threatened Enterprise to leave orbit of Vulcan. ( ) When Administrator V'Las ordered the attack of the Vulcan fleet against Andoria three of them were also present. They've watched the Vulcan sublieutenant pointing his gun at Minister Kuvak and witnessed the Vulcan letters from Surak, presented by the Kir'Shara. ( ) One of these officials attended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155 on Earth. ( ) File:Vulcan high command member 1, Awakening.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan high command member 2, KirShara.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Louis Ortiz, KirShara.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Dieter Hornemann, KirShara.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' Initiate The Vulcan initiate was a young Vulcan monk at P'Jem studying to attain kolinahr that was aware that the sanctuary was a cover for the spy station. During a firefight between Earth Starfleet personnel and Andorian Imperial Guardsmen, the initiate took a weapon and joined the Starfleet crew, secretly to keep them from discovering the spy station. The initiate obviously had no experience firing weapons and his clumsy shots in fact revealed the door to the spy station. The initiate brandished his weapon at Captain Archer to prevent him from turning evidence of the spy station to the Andorians but was incapacitated by one punch from Archer. ( ) Kov's father Kov's father was a minister at the Vulcan High Command during the 2150s. Kov and his father had a falling out around 2142, when the minister discovered that his son was a V'tosh ka'tur. The last time the two spoke, Kov's father told Kov that he had brought shame to fifteen generations of their family. Since that time, Kov's father tried, several times, to contact him but Kov wouldn't respond. Around 2152, Kov's father had succumbed to a near-fatal illness and requested on last time to speak with his son, upon discovering that he was aboard the Earth starship . Although adamant at first that he would not reply to his father, Kov eventually gave in to pressure from Charles Tucker to contact him, rather then face the regret of missing the opportunity after his father died. Kov eventually contacted his father, where he learned that his condition had improved, thanks to an implanted vaso-stimulator, which was expected to both allow the minister to recover, and as well, extend his life a few years. ( ) Medical aide A Vulcan medical aide was one of many medical personal at the Vulcan complex on Dekendi III during the 2152 Interspecies Medical Exchange conference. When Captain Archer barged in looking for Oratt, he asked if he could be of assistance. He was unsuccessful in stopping the captain before he pounded on the glass to get Oratt's attention. When Oratt came out, the aide told him that he tried to convey that he was busy, but Oratt told him it was alright. ( ) Medical technicians Two Vulcan medical technicians were assigned to Doctor Oratt during his visit to the Interspecies Medical Exchange conference on Dekendi III. They performed medical research and assisted Oratt, Yuris, and Strom analyzing data about T'Pols DNA, including her ''Pa'nar'' Syndrome. ( ) }} File:Vulcan medical technician 1.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Vulcan medical technician 2.jpg|''Played by Ken Gruz'' Ministry of Security official An official with the Vulcan Ministry of Security contacted T'Pol late at night in 2152. She apologized for waking her, and told her that they had found Menos in the Pernaia system. ( ) Monks These Vulcan monks lived at the P'Jem monastery in 2151. They were taken prisoners by the Andorians together with the crewmembers from the Earth Starfleet ship Enterprise. ( ) File:Vulcan monk 1 2151.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Vulcan monk 2 2151.jpg|''Played by John Jurgens'' File:Vulcan monk 3 2151.jpg|''Played by Woody Porter'' File:Vulcan monk 4 2151.jpg|''Played by Bob Earns'' File:Vulcan monk 5 2151.jpg|''Played by Larry Tolliver'' File:Vulcan monk 6 2151.jpg|''Played by Steve Chvany'' File:Vulcan monk 7 2151.jpg|''Played by John Kepley'' File:Vulcan monk 8 2151.jpg|''Played by John Linares'' File:Vulcan monk 9 2151.jpg|''Played by Walter Warner'' Nurse This Vulcan nurse assisted a Vulcan priest at the P'Jem monastery who performed the fullara ceremony on T'Pol after she resigned from the Vulcan Ministry of Security after killing Jossen. The nurse held T'Pol by force. T'Pol remembered the ceremony and the face of the nurse during a mission in 2151 in which she had to find Menos. ( ) Officer A Vulcan officer was kidnapped by the Automated repair station, probably while a Vulcan ship was in dock. While Captain Archer and T'Pol were searching for Travis Mayweather, whom the station had also kidnapped, T'Pol scanned this Vulcan and determined that the computer had fully integrated into his neocortex. He was there for over a year, and the brain damage caused by the process could not be reversed. He was presumed killed, along with the others when the station was destroyed soon after. ( ) Officials on Dekendi III Three Vulcan officials attended the Interspecies Medical Exchange conference on Dekendi III in 2152. Two of them entered the medical suite when Doctor Phlox visited the place to ask for information about the ''Pa'nar'' Syndrome. All three were later present when Captain Jonathan Archer presented Dr. Oratt information from the Vulcan database regarding a hearing about T'Pol's future and career. ( ) File:Vulcan official on dekendi III 1.jpg|''Played by Antony Acker'' File:Vulcan official on dekendi III 2.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' File:Vulcan official on dekendi III 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Priest This Vulcan priest was an elderly Vulcan cleric sometimes called upon to perform duties of a more spiritual nature. In 2154, he performed the wedding of T'Pol and Koss. ( ) Later that year he transferred the katra of Surak from the mind of Jonathan Archer to his own. ( ) Priest at P'Jem A Vulcan priest at P'Jem performed the fullara ceremony, reading from a large book, on T'Pol in the early-22nd century after she resigned from the Vulcan Ministry of Security after killing Jossen. She couldn't handle having killed an innocent person, and went to the P'Jem monastery to have the memory erased. ( ) Scientist This Vulcan was a scientist who had a sophysticated prosthesis as forearm. Doctor remembered that he once met him and said that his prothesis was nothing compared with the Borg arm his team found in the Arctic Circle. ( ) Sublieutenant This Vulcan sublieutenant guarded the door to the office of the Vulcan High Command and the Administrator of . In 2154, Administrator V'Las ordered him to inform Major Talok, that he should find Archer, T'Pol, and T'Pau and eradicate them, calling them "radical insurgents". Later he pointed his gun at Minister Kuvak at the order of V'Las but was made unconscious by a Vulcan nerve pinch from Kuvak. ( ) Syrrannites These Vulcan Syrrannites followed their leader Syrran until his death in 2154. They crowded together in their hiding, the T'Karath Sanctuary, in the Vulcan's Forge. This area provided them from detecting by the Vulcan High Command and their patrol ships who tried to arrest them because of their beliefs. Jonathan Archer and T'Pol were taken prisoners by them after Archer got the katra of Surak through a mind meld with Syrran. Three of them guarded Archer and T'Pol and followed the orders of T'Pau and T'Les. The Syrrannites were attacked in a blind mission by the patrol ships and the sanctuary was destroyed. T'Pol, T'Pau, and Archer discovered their dead bodies in a part of the T'Karath catacombs. ( ) Ator Tamras, Larry Barnhart, Dionne Anthony, Nikki Flux, Bill Blair, Dieter Hornemann, Richard Kent, and two unknown performers. }} File:Dieter Horneman, Awakening.jpg|''Played by Dieter Horneman File:Dionne Anthony, Awakening.jpg|''Played by Dionne Anthony'' File:Bill Blair, Awakening.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 2, Awakening.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jeff Doba, Awakening.jpg|''Played by Jeff Doba'' File:Nikki Flux, Awakening.jpg|''Played by Nikki Flux'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 3, Awakening.jpg|''Played by John Jurgens'' File:Larry Barnhart, Awakening.jpg|''Played by Larry Barnhart'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 5, Awakening.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ator Tamras, Awakening.jpg|''Played by Ator Tamras'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Richard Kent'' Vulcans at United Earth Embassy These two Vulcans visited the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan in 2154. Moments after they passed through the security station in the lobby, the embassy was the victim of a bomb assassination. ( ) , and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Male Vulcan at embassy, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jennifer Nash, The Forge.jpg|''Played by '' Wedding attendee (2154) This Vulcan female attended the wedding of T'Pol and Koss on Vulcan in 2154. ( ) , and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Wedding attendees (2154) These '''Vulcan wedding attendees' were present at the wedding of T'Pol and Koss on Vulcan in 2154. ( ) nl:Naamloze Vulcans (22e eeuw) 05